meiouandtaxesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wealth
The vanilla development system was an abstraction for how 'valuable' or 'useful' a province was to the state. Any attempt to replace that system solely with population is doomed to failure because the prosperity of a set number of people, how 'valuable' or 'useful' they are, is not equal. The dynamic wealth system is the second element balancing raw population. Similar to dynamic population, wealth responds to a variety of factors in game, growing when provinces prosper, being destroyed by trauma or moving from one entity to another. reference page - for writer's use :P Overview Wealth is the amount of currency or value of assets in each province. There are two different kinds of wealth, Asset Wealth and Fluid Wealth. Asset wealth is best represented as non-currency wealth, such as buildings and valuable personal belongings. Fluid wealth on the other hand is wealth stored in currency such as coins, bullion, or gems. When you combine the two, it represents the total ducat value of all the valuables in a province. So for instance, at game start, there is 2,600 ducats worth of Asset Wealth In Paris. In theory, this wealth *can* be liquidated into ducats, just like you could sell your computer or your car for money. EXAMPLES work integrating and updating to current version If you march into Paris, which is worth 4100 ducats in total, and you pillage 20 percent of the wealth, 820 wealth is subtracted from Paris. 300 of that wealth might go to the invader's treasury as 300 ducats. 300 might go to the troops who looted, most of which would be transferred back to provinces in the invader's country. The remaining 220 would be destroyed (because when you loot stuff, some is damaged and when you firesale it, the value isn't as high as it was back in the place you looted it from). Back in Paris, buildings are destroyed until there is no longer a wealth deficit. If you decide to banish all of the Jews in a city and seize their property, what you are doing is seizing the wealth stored up in buildings or which exists as fluid capital. So if half of a city consists of Jews and there is 2000 ducats worth of wealth in the city, then half of that wealth is seized, leaving the province with 1000 ducats worth of wealth. What happens then is 1000 ducats worth of buildings are then destroyed. (building are far more expensive in M&T 2.0) Wealth Growth Rural Wealth Rural Wealth comes from two main sources: Rural Production and Rural Population. For every rural pop 0.25 ducats are generated. Then, the Rural Production Power (RPP) is the number of trade goods produced. The total formula for Base Rural Wealth is: Base Rural Wealth = (Pop Income) + (Rural Production Income) = (0.25)*(Rural Pops) + (RPP)*(Price of Good)*(6) This is then modified by intuitive national factors to give the net Rural Wealth income. These include: * War Exhaustion * Stability * Prestige * Manpower still unclear * Austerity The result of this system is that provinces respond to the conditions of the nation at large. Urban Wealth Urban Wealth originates from four sources, but their interactions are significantly more complicated than Rural Wealth income. The basic formula is as follows: Base Urban Wealth = (Urban Pops) + (Trade Income) + (Urban Prod. Income) + (Mine Income) For every 1 Urban Pop, 1 wealth is generated. Trade Income = (Trade Power) / 3 Urban Prod. Income = (Urban Production Power) * (Urban Goods Rank Modifier) / (3) Mine Income = (Mine Power) * (Metal Price) * {0.3 if precious metal | 0.5 if common} Where Does Wealth Go? Uses for Wealth Category:Content Category:Wealth